fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sazh "Chocobo Nest" Katzroy
Sazh Katzroy, or Grandpa Sazh, is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy XIII. He is also FFTumblr's resident anti-cactuar activist, aswell as bringing diversity into FFTumblr. With a strong parental personality, he tries his best to keep everyone above various negative influences(but isn't very sucessful with that lol). FFTumblr Canon When Sazh first joined FFTumblr, he was welcomed due to him allowing the entire FFTumblr community to actaully have diversity. Sazh was thrilled that he was able to bring diversity into the community and seeing his old friends that he has journied with. With a down-to-earth, and caring personality for others, Sazh often looked out for people in FFTumblr. However, what suprised Sazh the most was FFTumblr's carefree personalities when it came to alcohol consumption and drug use. Especially when it came to smoking cactuars, which Sazh was highly against. He did not want other to fall to cactuar addiction so he became an anti-cactuar activist by encouraging people to not smoke cactuar, and to help others quit. After his so called "vacation" from the community, Sazh finally was able to reclaim his spot back into FFTumblr. To his suprise, he was welcomed back warmly just like last time. Sazh is currently back in his original position as Grandpa Sazh and is enjoying every minute of it. Although, there are numerous occasions where Sazh sometimes has a few "senior" moments. Due to his age, Sazh sometimes forgets to do things. Personality Sazh has a down-to-Earth personality, and likes to help others around him. When he was young, Sazh was quite popular in his age group and quite the dancer as he claims. Today, he is but a family man and wishes to see a better future for his son, Dajh. He encourages an enviorment where people live above the influence and are respectful to eachother. He is always trying to make people feel like they are welcome to the FFTumblr community and tries to create good relations with most of the members. However, Sazh can sometimes get carried away with some of his actions. Such as taking the "living above the influence" ideology that he follows. Although he may go a little overboard sometimes and overreact to people doing unethical things, he wishes the best for everyone's well being. Family Sazh has a very small direct family. His wife died while his son, Dajh, was still a very young age. Sazh had to work as a single father for most of his son's life. Fayre- The deceased wife of Sazh Katzroy. Originally just a former collegue of Sazh, their relationship soon developed into love as they slowly got to know eachother. Fayre was probably the only person who was able to provide emotional support for Sazh when he needed it. It seemed as if life were perfect for the couple, married with a son, Dajh. However Fayre was sick with a deadly illness that soon took her life. Sazh claims that he doubts anyone will even come close to replacing her. Dajh- Sazh's only son. A young, seven year old boy who loves life, is the main concern of Sazh, being that he is the man's only biological relation. Frocobo- The famous chocobo that live inside Sazh's chocobo. Affectionalty known as "Frocobo" to others, she is a cute baby chocobo that brings smiles to everyone's face. Category:Grandpa Sazh